Dinner Theater
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex takes Piper out for dinner and then decides to have something else instead of dessert. One shot. Early Vauseman smut.


Hello everyone!

So, I wanted to update my other Vauseman AU but... surprise, I had this naughty idea instead and I simply couldn't resist. Just another one-shot for you guys, nothing too kinky though :)

As always I apologize for eventual grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

Enjoy

* * *

Alex is always ready to surprise you, one way or another.

Whether it is something small and endearing like stop by at the place you work - or rather used to - for a quick hi, pretending that she just happened to be nearby, or ask you to quit said job to go travel the world with her.

Besides all the countries you are visiting, all the secluded places that Alex is making you discover, she might also be taking the occasion to spoil you a little in other things.

She buys you gifts whenever she has the chance to, she always takes you out, makes reservations for you stay in the most extravagant hotels available, or rents some incredible apartment or private house when you are on some island or somewhere that faces the sea.

And while you enjoy all of Alex's thoughtful attentions, the real, true delight that you take, is in sharing all those things with her and having her always at your side.

Actually, you would be just as happy with her even if it were just the two of you without all of those luxurious additions and just-because gifts.

Tonight is the perfect example of that, because after the long trip to come back to the city, you would have been more than happy to just stay in, order Alex's favorite greek take out and snuggle with her on the couch with a book. But Alex had other plans apparently. And you don't think you'll ever be able to tell her no when she wants to take you out, especially if it is to one of the most exclusive restaurants that have just recently opened in the city, and once again, since Alex is still there with you, you really have all you need anyway.

Not to mention that the place turns out to be quite incredible.

Modern and sophisticated, but not pretentious, even though, out of your rebellious side, you have decided to wear something that might be a little more revealing and provocative. Maybe to scandalize the mostly upper-class clientele, or maybe to have Alex look at you like she is going to order you from the menu.

You're pretty sure that you succeed in at least one of those goals.

The most important one.

The one that has a shiver of pure delight crawl down your spine and ignite a spark in your belly when you catch sight of Alex's eyes subtly caressing your curves over the dress and the length of your exposed legs, made even longer thanks to the illusion created by the stilettos with ankle strap you decided to put on just to drive her that little more crazy for you.

You get a seat on one of the half-moon leather booths. A bit secluded respect the other tables, but very cozy and intimate, where the chatting is quieter and the music is a nicer hum in the background, but where you still have a nice view of the entire room and other diners.

Dinner turns out to be exquisite, the wine excellent, and the chocolate souffle you have ordered after the first two main courses is melting on your tongue with that soft warm punch of spiced rum that has you moan in the back of your throat.

"I know that sound," Alex hums knowingly and even if your eyes have fluttered shut in your thorough intent of savoring your dessert, you still catch the note of amusement tinging the sweet deep voice of your lover. A note that you see even more pronounced on her face, and more specifically in the light curl of the corner of her mouth, and in the sparkle of mirth mingled with... something else... that you immediately notice in her eyes when yours flutter open.

"Is it better than me?" She asks curiously, eyebrow arched with the same soft playfulness held in her words, and for how much you would like to tease her back with a "maybe", every fiber of your being is against even just that idea.

"Never." You answer instead, enjoying the way Alex's lips curl into that sexy little smirk when you also admit, "It almost tastes as good as you, though."

"Oh, is that so?"

You nod, even though nothing could ever taste better on your tongue than the flavor of your lover's arousal. So heady, slightly salty, and seasoned with the perfect amount of sweetness.

Your mouth waters all over again just thinking about it.

But still, when you take another bite from your dessert, you can't even help but hum once more at the taste, and this time, Alex can't contain a soft chuckle.

"You are putting on quite the show, kid."

You frown in confusion at that, looking around you just as Alex takes a sip from her wine, catching sight, even in the pleasantly dim lighting, of a few diners subtly glancing towards your booth before turning back.

You don't pay much attention to it, just shrug, swallow your bite, and turn to Alex with a mischievous smile of your own and an explanation ready.

"They're probably just envious because I'm sitting with the most beautiful woman in the restaurant."

Alex knows to be good looking - the layer of confidence and saucy boldness that she carries with her along with her brilliant intelligence and sarcastic sense of humor make her even more attractive - and she knows how much you appreciate her features and her other both physical and behavioral traits, even though it's not often that you compliment her and flatter her like this knowing what it can do to the ego hiding behind her modesty. But the Sauvignon has made you a bit breezy and Alex is so incredibly stunning tonight, and maybe _you do_ want people to be a bit envious of you for being the one sitting here next to this... this wonderful creature, for whom your affection towards one other has somehow managed to tame her wild core just that tiny bit and render her slightly more domestic.

Alex's smirk widens at your comment but she still shakes her head, not quite convinced by it.

"I don't think so." She disagrees, clicking her tongue in contemplation, "In fact, I believe it could be the opposite."

The thought is so ridiculous and the possibility so slim that you can't help but snort softly at that idea.

"I'm serious." Alex insists, "Check it out." With that, she slides even closer to your side before subtly tilting her chin towards a table several feet from yours, where, sure enough, an attractive, elegantly dressed brunette has turned to glance towards your booth and more specifically... is looking right at you.

You blink in surprise, but before you can really register that information or react in any other way or even notice the little-intrigued smile on the woman's face, Alex calls your attention somewhere else.

"And you see the couple in the corner?" She asks, briefly darting her gaze where two more good looking women have turned towards you, and this time, you don't miss the looks they give you or the wink that one of them throws at you before turning back to their dinner.

"Oh my God." You whisper, feeling in between surprised and... undeniably a bit thrilled actually.

"Told you, kid." Alex gloats with a soft chuckle. "It must be the dress." She says with that confident, satisfied smile as she eyes you up and down once more, admiring your figure wrapped in this midnight shade of blue, and you smile too, grin actually, a bit seductively and so very pleased, because knowing that Alex enjoys you in it is really the only opinion besides your own that you care about.

"You like it?"

She hums and nods her yes innocently, but you already catch it, that distinctive glint and the more vivid green in her eyes before she leans in to softly kiss your cheek and then whisper, very seductively, right in your ear, "Even though, I have to admit, that I keep thinking about how good it will look on our bedroom floor later, and how much I want to get you out of it by unzipping it with my teeth."

And there it is.

As expected.

Although, you seem to be completely unable to prepare yourself for the effect that having Alex whisper certain promising things in your ear can have on you, even if you catch signs of her intentions in advance.

And, as if having her voice and her sweet wine-flavored breath brush against that very sensitive spot isn't already enough to send a series of tingling shivers down your spine, she also concludes that rather graphic description with a soft nibble on your earlobe, and...

Fuck.

Your core clenches on itself and your stomach erupts in flutters at the compelling image she has just branded in your mind.

You can almost already feel her hands on your waist and the whisper of her breath on the back of your neck, caressing the entire length of your spine as she pulls down the zip.

 _Fuck._

"Alex..." You moan-whisper-warn, but her hand is already on your leg, dexterous fingers already skimming over and teasing the soft, heated flesh of the inside of your thigh, and you find yourself parting your legs just that tiny bit further when she reaches the hem of your dress.

"What is it baby?" She asks, without stopping the slow, not-so-teasing climb up your thigh with her hand, sneaking it under the soft fabric of your skirt with the echoing purpose that betrays the nonchalance in her voice, "Are you afraid that I'm going to find you already wet? I don't think that that would surprise either of us."

You don't answer to that, too afraid of how your voice will come out like if you do, especially if you deny that accusation. Just limit yourself to swallow instead, hard, trying to bring some moisture in your suddenly very dry mouth, reaching for Alex's wine glass at last, with a slightly shaky hand, and taking a few generous sips much to her amusement.

"Don't pretend to be nervous, Pipes." She taunts, "After all, it wouldn't be the first time now, would it?"

God... Sometimes you hate how right she is, and how smug she always sounds when she is.

You love it actually.

And no, it wouldn't be the first time you get a bit... naughty... somewhere public, you think as that same thrill of excitement gets stirred even more inside you, making your entire body buzz with that irrepressible feeling, one that you know Alex can feel as well.

"I'm not nervous." You admit then, when you feel confident enough that your voice isn't going to shake, matching the same quiet tone of her voice as you set down the empty wine glass and look around the room, "But if you are going to finger me right here I'm going to need-"

Whatever thing you had prepared to say next, whatever crumb of control you thought you had found, gets thrown out of you when Alex's hand suddenly reaches the lateral band of your lace panties, so dangerously, gloriously close to where you are already pulsing with a very familiar need.

You suddenly forget how to breathe, least of all remember what you were saying or even just how to form coherent words altogether.

Because yeah... Alex's touch has always had that effect on you.

"Who said anything about fingering?" She asks, features drawn into that fake but believable frown of confusion that she does sometimes just to annoy you even more. "Maybe I just wanted to innocently tease you a little bit."

Bullshit.

You glance at her from under your eyelashes with a knowing look, trying to get a hold of your breathing and keep it steady and controlled to not draw further attention from other nearby diners, catching immediately the glint of devious intentions and bright satisfaction into those emerald pools.

"Liar." You accuse her, and of course, Alex only hums and nods, kind of proudly in confirmation.

"You know me _so_ well."

That deep husky purr is more than your already crumbling thin resolve can bear, and when she cups your center through your panties and gives you a suggestive yet gentle squeeze, is way too much.

You turn just enough to capture her mouth with your own and draw her into a kiss, just in time to muffle a deep groan against those impossibly soft, generous lips of hers when she presses her middle finger and rubs it right against your slit, where your clit is already hard, throbbing and begging, from under that thin layer of unsurprisingly already soaked fabric, for more of that exquisite touch.

It's pathetic really, the reactions that she can elicit from you with the mere brush of fingers, the way she has you craving for more.

You can feel the tug of that infuriating smug smirk against your mouth before Alex deepens the kiss, and you are even more glad that she does it, because otherwise, that touch alone would have made you scream out loud, and considering where you are at the moment, that wouldn't have turned out so great, but Alex's close proximity and teasing touches and kisses have this tendency, this incredible ability, to make the world around you disappear. And for a moment you do forget where you are, but when, under the hiss of blood pumping vigorously in your ears you catch the muffled sound of music and undistinct chatting of the restaurant, your excitement doesn't diminish one bit.

It's... quite the contrary in fact.

And you have stopped wondering a long time ago how come that the idea of doing stuff with Alex somewhere public can be such a turn on for you.

It must have something to do with the thrill that you get in doing something forbidden; something that a good girl like you shouldn't be doing.

The feeling alone is intoxicating. And the way Alex so expertly takes advantage of it only heightens all those contrasting wonderful sensations that always flare inside you during these... specific occasions.

The kiss doesn't have the chance to grow into something really heated, unfortunately - thankfully - and the sound of complaint that rumbles softly in your throat when Alex pulls back after just a few seconds is laced with a note of disapproval that comes out like a strangled whine when you feel her also withdrawing her hand.

Alex just shushes you softly though, soothingly, and while it takes you a moment to blink into focus and greet once again the tasteful surrounding of the restaurant, the view it's still not enough to tear you back from the spell of lust that Alex has cast on you.

Still, you take a look around you anyway, bleary eyes struggling to focus before inevitably returning to Alex; dark and filled with a need that you have no intention to contain, you bite your bottom lip, not quite managing to mask the excited, naughty smirk that starts tugging at the corner of your mouth. The ultimate confirmation that answers the unspoken "you wanna dive in?" that you can read in Alex's arched eyebrow.

You barely have to nod and breathe out a soft "please" before she leans in closer and gives you two very simple orders. "Scoot over. And take off your panties."

You comply obediently, barely managing to restrain your eagerness to not make the movement look too suspicious when you slide a bit more to your left, where the booth is in a more shaded zone, before reaching down your dress and, glancing nonchalantly around you to make sure that no one is staring, you hook your fingers on the waistband of your underwear and pull them down your legs.

It is smooth and discreet and you are impressed with yourself for it, satisfied beyond belief when you hand the panties under the table to a please and smirking Alex without squirming one bit on the spot for the sudden nakedness and the throb that you can feel much more insistent between your legs now with no barrier between the cool air and your core.

"Such a good girl." She praises bringing the panties balled up in her fist discreetly under her nose to breathe in your fresh arousal, humming at the familiar rich brew of your scent.

"I'm going to find a nice use for these when we get back home." She promises then before tucking your underwear in the pocket of her jacket, and you can already picture some of those uses she mentioned...

Alex tying you up with them wouldn't be anything new, neither would be using them to gag you, or maybe she is just going to wear them only to have you lick her through the fabric as foreplay so that you can taste the traces of yourself mixed with hers and drive you even more insane with desire.

That last scenario is so compelling, so vivid in your mind, that it teases another shiver from your body, one that Alex recognizes immediately.

"Whatever wicked idea has just crossed your mind, I want to hear it." She smirks. "Later, though. Right now I have something I need to take care of." And just like that she lifts your leg from beneath your knee and swings it over hers to spread you a little more just as her hand find its way up the length of your thigh and right between your soaked folds, and honestly, considering how powerful it is feeling her direct touch against you, bare skin on bare skin, you are pretty proud of yourself for managing to keep quiet and maintain an impressively straight face at the first brush of her fingers, and given the little contained mischievous smile tugging at the corner of Alex's mouth, you can tell that she is pretty impressed too, besides being utterly delighted by the thick wetness that greets her fingertips.

"You think is there ever going to be one time where we go out and don't end up doing something that could probably get us in the registry as sex offenders?" She asks, and even though you are having a difficult time even just keeping your breathing controlled, a grin still manages to shapes your lips at that question.

A part of you, one that Alex made you discover, wants to simply say _"Where's the fun in that?"_ Instead, you quirk an eyebrow at her and ask, "Why, you complaining?"

Alex's expression doesn't waver, and the flicker of passion in her eyes burns actually even more intensely when she shakes her head and answer with a simple, absolute "Never."

With that, she starts drawing circles over your clit.

Your eyes lock with hers and remain locked in some sort of staring contest, but, eventually, it becomes more difficult to keep focus on her with each swipe of those talented fingers, and you are already fighting against the almost overwhelming need to roll your hips forward and follow each one of her movements while your hands twitch against the leather cushions of the booth, searching for something to hold onto and keep you grounded, settling for Alex's own thigh at last and gripping onto her black jeans, craving for the physical closeness, that intimate contact that you always seek for with her whenever you are having sex.

The sound that rumbles softly in her throat when your nails dig into the material of her pants and bite the flesh beneath, is in between a hiss and a delicious, deep, hummed groan.

And maybe it is that gesture, the impatience already dripping - literally - out of you, but her fingers leave your clit to move lower then, and while, at first, you can't help but strangle a whine of protest at the loss, when they come to rest against your opening you have to fight the urge to roll your hips and just take her inside.

But apparently Alex is either feeling quite generous or she's in an even more eager mood than yours because she doesn't make you wait for it.

You barely have time to brace yourself and spread your other legs a bit further, and it is clear, from the very first instant she pushes inside you with barely any effort at all, and from the way your inner muscles immediately clench possessively around her long fingers as the shock of pleasure of being penetrated resonates through your entire being like a thunder, that you aren't going to be able to last very long.

It's going to be quite a struggle just to try not to come too soon actually.

Your staring contest breaks right in the moment she slides in till her third knuckle, when your eyes flutter shut and your head lolls forward and your lips part, but luckily, you remember just in time to suppress your moan, biting your lips and letting out just a shuddering breath that is both one of relief for the feeling of being so deliciously filled, and one of impatience for the lack of movement.

"It's okay baby." Alex whispers, knowingly, reassuringly, ready to give you everything you need and noticing your visible struggle in keeping still. "Just rest your head on my shoulder and just enjoy this." And when, after that suggestion, Alex's other hand comes to rest over your shoulder and gives a gentle tug of encouragement, it is really the ultimate invitation you need to give in.

You lean against her shoulder and inhale the comforting scent that lingers so exquisitely on the crook of her neck. Orange blossoms with a spike of blackberries mingled with that something smoother and heady that is uniquely hers. It immediately helps you to breathe more easily as your inner muscle relax and allow her to start moving.

"That's my girl." She purrs approvingly when she feels you melt like that against her and especially around her.

It's a position that looks very innocent actually. If someone would look in your direction they would probably just see two lovers sharing a quiet moment of cuddles after a romantic dinner, but that concern is just another one running distantly in the back of your mind, because for how much you might take some sort of enjoyment in the knowledge that probably some gazes land for a second or two on you, your entire world is currently narrowed on Alex, on the persistent demanding need swelling in your lower belly of which she's taking care of, and then on the sound of her voice when she starts whispering in your ear.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you feel, Piper?" She asks punctuating the question with a deliberately slower thrust that has you press your lips against her neck to muffle a groan, because god... She feels so amazing inside you. She always does.

"How soft and smooth, how _velvety_ and warm you are inside?" She continues tauntingly but you can perfectly hear the pure reverence and awe behind her words.

"How wonderful it feels when you tighten around me?" Upon hearing that and feeling the little wiggle she does by curling her fingertips, your inner muscles clench automatically around her and this time you aren't the only one who has to suppress a groan at the gesture, and you couldn't be more delighted.

"Yeah. Just like that baby." She hums voice low and hot and husky as it brushes against your cheek. "I swear, I've never been inside a sweeter, tighter pussy than yours, Pipes."

A spike of something incredibly close to jealously pokes from behind your ribcage, itching and burning, like a wire made of acid, but it's a feeling that gets immediately soothed with the next words that get breathed in your ear.

"And you know what the best part is?" Alex asks and you already know where this is going, your stomach tightens in preparation and your heart clenches with an overwhelming emotion just a beat before she concludes with a growled, "It's all mine."

Possessiveness isn't part of Alex's nature, nor it is jealousy or any emotion that get close to that, but she still loves to remind you about her claim on you, probably because she knows exactly what kind of wonderful effect it has on you, especially when that reminder is laced with that undertone of soft warm affection in her voice, too, the same one that you can feel in the contrasting tender kiss that she places on your cheek, a gesture that has you melt further while your core flutters around the fingers that keep pumping slowly yet very purposefully inside of you.

You want to confirm it, and tell her that yes, yes you are hers, but forming words is beyond you at the moment, and the feeling that gets tightened inside you with each deep thrust makes it hard to try and give at least the illusion of a position and expression of someone who is just leaned comfortably against their lover and isn't certainly getting fucked under the table, something that keeps getting harder when Alex continues whispering things in your ear.

"You know, I think you were right earlier Pipes." She admits, "People were envious. And you know why?" She waits until you manage to shake your head in negative against her shoulder, "Because they wish they could have you like only I can."

And there it is again. That thud in your chest. That flame of sentiment filling your ribcage.

"Say it." She demands then, "I want to hear you say it, Piper."

And you don't need any clues about what she means by that.

This time it's not even the search to reaffirm her claim on you or a way to arouse you even more.

It's just a fact.

A simple, mutual knowledge that stands for both of you.

Because as soon as the truth that lives in your heart, the "I'm yours" that falls so naturally and flawlessly and sincerely even if breathlessly from your lips, Alex says it right back to you, filled with that same proud sentiment.

"I'm yours too, Pipes." She breathes so sweetly against your jaw, planting a kiss there before uttering the three little words that always turn out being your complete undoing. "Come for me."

And after all the teasing, the things she has whispered in your ear, the wonderful feeling of being stretched, the delicious pressure pumping inside of you, the glorious feeling of her palm rubbing against your clit with every thrust, and the reassurance of her body both shielding from view and holding you so closely and securely, you can only obey.

You come within the next two smooth slow thrust, digging your nails into the fabric of Alex's pants, hard enough that you are pretty sure you must have ripped them, tightening around her and hanging over the edge for as long as you can while Alex wiggles her fingers inside you against that magic spot on your front wall, fighting with every fiber of your being against the urge to rock your hips to follow the motion. But you don't need to. Because Alex thinks of everything for you, does everything you can't currently do, listens so carefully to the movements that your body isn't doing and provides all you need and more.

Eventually you are left with no choice but let go completely, in a slow-motion fall that makes your pleasure last longer as you cling with your other hand onto Alex's forearm in search for something to keep you grounded, pressing your lips against the sweet curve of her neck biting down on the tender flesh there to prevent you from screaming as your entire body tenses up just to let go a heartbeat later.

But it isn't enough, and so, as soon as the first real wave of pleasure flows through your veins and ignites every single nerve ending in your body, you use the little energy and coordination you have left to pull back just to drawn Alex into a kiss and while on the back of your mind you know it is to keep you quiet, the gesture holds the same reassuring tender affection of any other time Alex kisses you during the apex of your orgasm.

It's not harsh and crushing, with that devastating brutal force you are used to be dragged onto, but it's slow and sweet, still intense in its gentle quietness, enough to soothe the need that had been swelling in your lower belly earlier, but also leaving space with the promise of more that you know is going to come later, when you and Alex will be alone, in bed, with no restrains except the silky ones she could decide to use if you get into that mood.

The descent is slow and impossibly gentle, because Alex, considerate as she is even in her dominant role, makes sure to bring you down as smoothly as possible, and somehow you manage to keep your body from twitching like it usually does when the waves of aftershock hit.

Your kiss turns into one last sweet peck and everything subdues eventually, maybe after a minute, maybe more, time really doesn't have a place during your moments or intimacy, and neither does space. Even though, as the ringing in your ears lowers to welcome other distant indistinct sounds, and awareness returns to you with each passing second, you remember once more where you actually are.

And yet, the first thing you see when your eyes flutter open, the first you focus on under the fading haze of lust, is the little smile that Alex is flashing you, mischievous with that proud flaring affection that brightens the flecks of gold in her eyes. And that, is the sweetest lull that brings you down from your height all the more softly.

You can't even help but lean in to kiss those smiling lips once more.

"You okay there kid?" She asks when you pull back with that same tender and loving smile that always shapes your lips after you make love in a more... unconventional way.

She chuckles when you just hum in delight snuggling further into her half embrace, catching your breath against before glancing around you, stiffening a bit and feeling somehow much more self-conscious now that you have gotten your orgasm and the lingering traces of it have faded.

"You think anyone noticed?" You ask suspiciously, eyes darting from side to side of the room, even though people around you seem to be busy with their meals and chats and you can't quite shake off the sensation that it's like watching something playing in front of you from behind a protective wall of glass.

Alex however just quirks a brow at you, and you already know the answer she is thinking about. "Honestly? I don't really care, kid."

Yeah well, you don't either actually. But you do care, very much - and are not one bit happy about it either - when Alex starts withdrawing her fingers.

You groan and squirm in protest, but your inner muscles are unable to tighten around her even if it is just to keep her inside, so you give up and suffer from the loss of her inside you.

You can feel her wipe her fingers between her folds on her way out, but not enough to get rid entirely of your juices, and you can see them; fingertips glistening even under the dim illumination when she withdraws her hand from beneath your dress.

Green eyes lock with yours and for the second time tonight you forget how to breathe when you see her lift her hand to her mouth and suck briefly on her fingertips.

You swallow.

"You know, I might have forgotten to mention how exquisite you are, too." She says and god... How much joy does she take in teasing you.

You decide to shut her up by pulling her into a kiss, tasting indeed the tangy thick flavor of yourself on her tongue when she swirls it along with yours, mingled with the traces of licorice and black cherries of the wine she had.

"When we get home," You tell her, low and promising when you pull back from the kiss, feeling your mouth already watering at the delightful image stuck in your head, "I'm going to get you on your back, and then I'll go down on you until you won't be able to come anymore."

Your voice is confident and secure, your gaze burning with that ardent promise, and there is no space for doubts or buts or one of her teasing cocky comments of you getting dizzy for topping her either.

You might just have had dinner, but even just the thought the taste of Alex on your lips has you starving all over again.

For once however, Alex doesn't say anything but she definitely looks absolutely intrigued by your plan as she just waves over the waitress - quite eagerly - for the check, flashing you that naughty knee-buckling smirk of hers, not even looking a bit surprised that having you as dessert has teased a whole other kind of appetite.

Although, now that you think better of it, that might have been her plan all along.

Have some foreplay in public.

Get you all worked up.

Give you just a taste...

Only so you can have the real meal back at home.

And if that is the case, then you can't think of a more wonderful, rewarding way to spend the night with Alex.

* * *

 **I wonder if there is such thing as a voice kink, because I think that might be another headcanon I have about Piper, one that she could have for Alex beside the whole thrill of having sex in public places with her. Because come on... Alex is gorgeous, and that deep, slightly raspy voice of hers is the juicy cherry on top. Anyway, there you go guys, some Vauseman to add to your diet ;) Thanks for reading everyone :D**


End file.
